


half-past twelve | kenrick

by dearn9ne



Category: JBJ (Band), Teen Top (Band)
Genre: 2 gays???, AU, Epic, M/M, Rarepair, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearn9ne/pseuds/dearn9ne
Summary: -"I get out at half-past twelve"'in which Changhyun works at a local convenience store, and Kenta just wants a late-night snack.
Relationships: Yoo Changhyun | Ricky/Takada Kenta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	half-past twelve | kenrick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiyomice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyomice/gifts), [and some loser](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+some+loser).



> hi i got this prompt auto gen to me so uhhh i hope u guys like it this is the first time i write this ship??????????// itll be a bit different from my teukchul work! i hope u guys all like it!!!

Kenta walked into the convenience store, the automatic doors sliding close right behind him. The cashier looked up from his phone, his body was leaning onto the counter. 

“Hey, welcome.” He said with a slight nod. The dark hair on the cashiers head only bounced with his head movement. 

“T-thank you,” Kenta muttered out as he made eye contact with the man. Oh no… he’s cute. His face turned a light shade of pink as he walked through the isles of the convenience store. Picking up items as he walked. Chips, candy, ice cream bars. As he picked the didn’t care much for the price of the items, he got an unlimited allowance for a reason. If he told his parents it was for food… he was sure they wouldn’t mind. 

The cashier looked up finally to watch Kenta pick out the items. That was a lot of things. He started to count the things in his head, t-twenty five? “Damn,” he whispered under his breath.

After grabbing four two liters of soda Kenta made it to the register. The cashier let out an audible gasp, he was in awe.

“W-what,” Kenta mumbled, he was embarrassed. His face shone with that same light pink shade. He stared down at his shoes. 

The cashier let out a small laugh, “oh it’s nothing, just the first time I’ve seen someone buy so much in one go. Are you throwing a party?” he asked.

Kenta looked up for a second, “Ummm… well… I’m…” fuck. 

The cashier looked at him confused. He decided to shrug it off, starting to scan each of the items. Kenta looked at him for a moment, trying to find the name tag on his uniform. 

‘ _ Changhyun.’ _

Nice name.

“So, are you from here?” Changhyun said continuing to scan Kentas many items.

“Umm no, I’m a Japanese exchange student. My name is Kenta...” He said.

“Ah, I could tell. Your accent. Nice name too.” Changhyun said looking up at Kenta with a smile.

“Oh.”

“It’s not a bad thing.” He said as he finished scanning the items. “You just need a bit of practice.” Changhyun smiled at Kenta. 

Kenta felt his face get hotter at the sight of Changhyuns smile. 

“Woah ... that's a big amount.” Changhyun said looking at the monitor.

“Wah don’t tell me just take my card!” Kenta said handing his debit card over.

Changhyun nodded, grabbing his card and doing all the steps to properly check him out. “You didn’t answer my question, by the way,” Changhyun said. He leaned into Kenta getting uncomfortably close to the others face. “Are you having a party or not?”

Kentas face flushed, “Umm… yes!! I go to the local… umm university!! Here um…” Kenta sputtered out as he grabbed a pen off the countertop. He didn’t have any paper so he pulled out a singular note, scribbling down his address. “Think of that as your tip…” Kenta said as he pushed the bill into the tip jar.

Changhyun let out a small laugh, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Kenta smiled, Changhyun really was one of the most beautiful things he’d seen.

“I get out at half-past twelve,” Changhyun said with a slight nod, “I guess I’ll see you then?” 

Kenta grabbed his bags and his card back from Changhyun. “I guess I will.”

This might be the biggest mistake in Kentas life. 

* * *

Kenta heard a small knock on his dorm door. He got up, placing his book down onto his bed. As he shuffled to open the door, he suddenly remembered who it was. 

_ Changhyun. _

His face turned red, damn it!! Now he’ll know for sure he was lying! 

Kenta stood there, his hand on the doorknob. Thoughts raced through his head like a thousand bullets. 

“Kenta-ah are you there?” Changhyun spoke. It was like talking into the void. He didn’t get a response.

Kenta gulped before he opened the door. “H-hi.” He mumbled.

“Nice party.” Changhyun said with a little laugh, “did you just lie to me to get me here?”

Kenta looked up at him. Changhyuns eyes almost shimmered under the dim hallway lights. His hair messily placed on his head. He was seriously beautiful.

“Well?”

“Oh um-“

“It’s okay.” Changhyun said, “Plus, how would I get to know you over the sound of the music?” 

Kenta smiled, “I guess you’re right.” 

“Can I come in?” Changhyun asked, resting on the side of the door frame.

“Oh yes of course,” Kenta said, stepping back to make sure Changhyun could come in. 

Changhyun stepped into the dark dorm room. He examined the place with his eyes. Dirty desk, anime posters, bookshelf, and of course the bags of snacks from the convenience store. 

Kenta shut the door behind him. He turned the lights on not wanting to stand in the darkroom with Changhyun. 

“Nice dorm room,” Changhyun mumbled under his breath as he sat down onto Kentas bed. It caused a small squeak. Changhyun continued to bounce himself on his bed, the squeaking continuing. 

Kenta looked at him, “Thanks.” He grabbed one of the convenience store bags, “do you want a snack?”

Changhyun took a second to look at Kenta. He was quite cute. “No, it’s okay. I’m not hungry haha.”

Somehow the energy in the room felt comforting to Kenta. Like he’d known Changhyun for his entire life when in reality it has only been a few hours. His heart felt warm. 

Kenta nodded, “Okay.” he sat down next to Changhyun. He could feel the warmth coming off his body. 

Changhyun turned to look at Kenta, he just wanted to look at him for a little longer. He too in his heart felt like he’d known this boy for eternity. Such an odd feeling. 

Kenta too turned to look at the other. They stared into each other’s eyes. Just admiring the facial features of each other. 

Kentas crooked smile, Changhyuns resting angry face. 

To them, it was like they were each perfectly crafted. 

That’s when Changhyun leaned in, connecting their lips. 

It felt like they were in heaven.

Changhyuns lips were soft and warm. They felt like home. 

Kenta grabbed lightly onto the side of Changhyuns face, pushing him down onto the bed. It squeaked as both of their bodies hit the bed. 

Changhyun wrapped his arms around Kentas waist, pulling him closer. It was like he was devouring his flavor. 

In a second Changhyun flipped them around, pinning Kenta underneath him. He pulled away from him, taking a moment for air. They stared at each other, just admiring. 

“You’re great Changhyun. I know we just met but-” Kenta was cut off by Changhyuns lips before he could finish.

He pulled back, “Kenta-ah. I think I love you.” he said, looking down at Kenta, breathing heavily.

“I love you… too.” 


End file.
